Annoying Orange: Comedy Clubbing
Marty Meatball: Boy, oh, boy, let me tell you about my ex-wife. My ex-wife wanted to be an actress, but I tell you, she’s so ugly, she couldn’t even get a part in a hot dog. rimshot Hey-oh! Pear: Man, this is so exciting, I’ve been dying to come to this comedy club. Midget Apple: Yeah, me too. Orange: Whoa, Midget Apple. Midget Apple: That’s Little Apple! Orange: What are you doing back there? Midget Apple: I’m trying to watch the show, but you’re blocking my view. 'Orange: '''Maybe that’s why they call it “stand-up.” laugh Midget Apple: groans '''Marty Meatball: '''She’s stupid, too. You wanna know how stupid? She thought a sirloin was a knight. rimshot Ho! '''Orange: '''Was that supposed to be funny? '''Pear: '''Just give him a chance, okay? '''Marty Meatball: '''Oh, is she a lousy driver. Just last week, she T-boned my car. rimshot chirp '''Orange: '''I don’t know why we had to come to this place to laugh. I’m way funnier than this meatball. '''Marty Meatball: '''Hey, doo-da-dip, zip the lip. '''Orange: '''Hey, do-da-daff, make me laugh. laughs '''Pear: '''Dude, knock it off. Now he’s gonna pick on us. '''Marty Meatball: '''All right, looks like we got another comedian here, folks. What’s your name, huh? Bozo. rimshot He-he-hey! '''Orange: '''I’m not Bozo, I’m an orange. '''Marty Meatball: '''Well, thanks a lot, Captain Obvious. rimshot No problem, Major Meatball. laughs Oh, so you wanna see a joke, huh? Quick, somebody get this guy a mirror. rimshot Hey-heeey! '''Orange: '''Really? That’s all you got? '''Marty Meatball: '''And what about your little buddy there? Midget Apple: That’s Little Apple! '''Marty Meatball: '''Not you, munchkin. The other guy. '''Pear: '''Whoa-whoa-whoa, leave me out of this. '''Marty Meatball: '''Boy, does this guy need some exercise. He’s looking a little pear-shaped. rimshot '''Pear: '''Dude, I am a pear. '''Marty Meatball: '''Yeah, a pair of jokers. rimshot Ho-ho! '''Orange: '''Wow, did you ever notice that Meatball’s a real ham-burger? laughs '''Marty Meatball: '''Orange, you are so stupid, you thought photosynthesis had something to do with a camera. rimshot '''Orange: '''Yeah, well you’re so dumb, you tried to go fishing in a gravy boat. laughs Midget Apple: groans Can we go home now? '''Orange: '''What? You guys don’t wanna leave already, do you? Pear and Midget Apple: Yes. '''Marty Meatball: '''Why don’t you make like a hockey stick and get the puck out of here? rimshot '''Orange: '''But I’m totally winning. This guy’s dead meat. laughs '''Marty Meatball: '''Oh whatever, Orange. I’m the one “rinding” you down. rimshot He-hey! '''Orange: '''Hey, hey Meatball. '''Marty Meatball: '''What? '''Orange: '''Hey, can I call you Chuck? '''Marty Meatball: '''Uh… okay. '''Orange: '''Hey, Chuck! Hey, hey Chuck! '''Marty Meatball: '''What do you want now? '''Orange: '''Guess what? '''Marty Meatball: '''What? '''Orange: 'Spatula. '''Marty Meatball: '''Wha– yelling (Daneboe gets crushed by Spatula) '''Pear, Midget Apple and Orange: '''Whoa! groaning '''Orange: '''Talk about a “patty” pooper. laughs continues '''Pear: '''Ooh! '''Orange: '''What’s that? I can’t hear you. Your delivery’s a little “flat.” laughs screams Midget Apple: Ouch, that looked like it hurt. '''Pear: '''Geez, all I wanted to do was laugh. What a letdown. '''Midget Apple: '''I’ll say. I’ve been staring at Orange’s butt all night. '''Orange: '''Aw, poor Meatball. His show really got “panned.” rimshot laughs I guess Marty Meatball was all sizzle and no steak. rimshot laughs Can you guys believe he had a “beef” with me? rimshot laughs '''Midget Apple: '''Yeah, Spatula’s all like, “Can me have a cheeseburger?” pauses with silence and crickets chirp scratches laughs rimshot '''Orange: '''Hey, hey Midget Apple. You should tell another one of your short jokes. '''Midget Apple: '''That’s little joke!